Unsure
by Mary-Rose-Whitlock
Summary: Edward left Carlise shortly after he changed into a vampire. Years later, he stumbles across him and his new vampire family. He decides to give the vegetarian diet another chance and joins the family. What happent when he crosses paths with his singer?BxE
1. Surprise Visit

**Hey! So this is a story mainly about Bella and Edward ( I think) but before that, Edward reunites with Carlisle who he left after his change into a vampire. I've got two stories going here so I don't know when I'll be updating, not to mention to stacks of homework I bring home almost everyday. So anyway, ENJOY!! Please Review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight. I repeat do NOT own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and it will remain like that for years to come.**

Chapter 1 – Surprise Visit

Edward

108 years. It has been 108 years since I have left Carlisle and his 'vegetarian' lifestyle behind in Chicago. Back then the idea of rejecting our natural life source repulsed me. Our kind is meant to survive off the blood of humans not animals. So for the past century I have been lurking in the darkness, hunting humans for a meal. Innocent humans who don't deserve death from such a disgusting monster. My mind reading ability doesn't help this either. Hearing their terrified thoughts before I snap their necks and suck them dry is one of the most excruciating experiences in my life, if living is what you call it. To me, I'm just existing. I have no purpose on this earth other than giving humans an early death. It is with this thought that I come across a familiar scent.

Carlisle.

Right now I'm in Forks, a small town in Washington, for another one of my cruel tortures I am about to bestow upon unsuspecting human. I had no intention of running into Carlisle Cullen anytime in my existence. I do know that he had his best intentions at heart when he changed me, but I can't help but think that it was him who gave this life. A life filled with death and nothing else.

Before I left Carlisle in Chicago, he tried to convince me to adapt to his 'vegetarian' diet. I tried but continued to slip. I would go out on hunting trips by my self intending to find a discussing deer or elk, but always end up breaking into a human home and killing them. The main reason for this was because I had no reason to reject our natural food source. I had no drive, no motive to reject it, no one love, and no family to keep me strong. It's there for the taking, so who am I not to take it? So one night while coming home from my hunting trip, I told Carlisle that I couldn't live his way of life, that it was too hard. I left straight after telling him and never looked back.

So now I find my self following the scent of the vampire I probably hurt many years ago, for reasons I don't quite understand. I ran inconspicuously through the dark forest at such a fast speed, a human would hardly see. Following his scent, I found myself standing in front of a huge white house. The house had three stories and had many windows, though many of them were covered so I couldn't see inside. I took a step closer and the wind blew in my direction. The smell of five other vampires mixed in with Carlisle's scent. Was Carlisle building an army? He doesn't seem like the type who would fight and, well, act like a vampire. From what I remember, Carlisle is a very compassionate and caring vampire. Defiantly not the norm among our kind.

I took a few more steps forward when I could finally hear their thoughts.

_Damn it! That was a good move. I don't think Esme's going to like us fighting in the house though. Oopps, there goes one of her vases. That was sooo Jasper's fault! _

Who's Esme and why are they fighting? Who's jasper? And why the hell do they have vases?!

_That was sooo Em's fault! He is not pinning that on me this time. It's not my fault he's distracted by his emotions. Oh yeah, It is!_

What?!

_I really wish the boys would just fight outside. It's getting really tiring trying to find the exact same furniture. I swear if they break down the front door again there will be hell to pay. These boys will be the death of me._

Boys? Furniture? Who are these vampires and why are they living in a house?

_Wow, I'll bet Em would love that on me. Got to remember to get one in every colour. Maybe Alice can come with me to Seattle sometime. Maybe we can leave on Friday after school and we can spend the week end shopping._

Get one of what in every colour? Whose Em and Alice? SCHOOL?!?!

_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here. Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go and now you're out of sight, yeah, Show me how you want it to be. Tell me baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got. My loneliness is killing me. I must confess, I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time._

What. The. Hell. Brittany Spears?!

Then I heard the thoughts of a familiar vampire. Everyone has a certain 'voice' in their heads. It's almost like their voice when they speak aloud, but different somehow.

_Where should I take Esme for anniversary this year? I could take her to Isle Esme again, I know she loves it there…_

I was pulled out of his when the front door burst open, pieces of wood flying in all directions. Two vampires came rolling out, obviously fighting. One was very muscular with short dark hair. His size was very intimidating even though I was probably just as strong as him. He was about 6'5'' and is basically all muscle. The other had a mop of blond hair but wasn't as muscular as the other, but still well built. He was around 6'3'' and looked like a fighter. The crescent scars all over his body proved that he has been through a lot and should be feared by all. I automatically positioned myself in a crouch, preparing myself for a fight.

The two vampires continued to fight and get closer. The blond vampire grabbed the muscular vampire and threw him in my direction. I quickly dodged him and launched myself at the blond, my instincts taking over. The vampire saw me coming and launched himself at me as well. We met half way with a thunderous clash. Both of out snarls filled the air as we fought, trying to take bites out of each other. The other vampire made his way to our fight and tore us apart. They started to circle me as I crouched down and snarled at both of them.

"Edward?" came a familiar voice. I stopped snarling and looked to the direction of the voice, still in my defensive crouch. Carlisle and three other women vampires were now standing on the now destroyed porch. One of the women had caramel hair that just went past her shoulders. She had a worried look on her face as she saw the scene in front of her. She was about 5'6'' and had a sort of motherly aura about her. The vampire standing next to her was extremely beautiful and had long blond hair that went half way down her back. She was taller than the other vampire and was about 5'9'' and had her arms crossed over her chest but still had shocked expression on her face. The vampire next to her was extremely pixie-like. She short dark brown hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity. She was only about 4'10'' but, unlike the rest, had a smile on her face. She waved enthusiastically to me and I just stared back. My eyes finally landed on the source of the voice. Carlisle stood beside the motherly vampire who, of course, looks the same as the day I left him in Chicago.

"Carlisle," I answered him. Suddenly I was knocked over by the muscular vampire. He held me to the ground by my neck and snarled in my face. I snarled back but noticed his eyes were the same topaz colour as Carlisle's. He must be on Carlisle's vegetarian diet. Who would create an army of vegetarian vampires? Everyone knows that human blood make a vampire stronger.

As suddenly as he was on me, he was off, being thrown into the trees by the pixie vampire. I stared in shock as she also stopped the blond male from attacking.

"Emmett, that is no way to treat out guests," she said to the muscular vampire who was making his way out of the tree line rubbing his head, muttering about a devil pixie. She looked back to me and slightly skipped over to where I was laying I shock. "Hi, I'm Alice. I'm sorry about my brother and husband's behaviour. Esme taught them better than to attack family friends," she said. Family?

"Alice, get away from him. He's dangerous," The blond male vampire told the pixie girl, who I'm assuming is her husband.

"No he's not," she said as if it was obvious, "He's Carlisle's friend and out soon to be brother," she stated. BROTHER?!

"Excuse me? Wh-," I started, but Alice interrupted me.

"Oh, I'm so rude. Edward, this is Jasper, my husband," she said hugging the blond male with the scares. His expression towards me was anything but friendly but I doubt mine wouldn't be the same. "That rude hunk of junk over there is Emmett," she pointed toward the vampire who tackled me to the ground just seconds earlier. The saying 'if looks could kill' popped into my head. "Over there is Esme and Rosalie," she gestured toward the motherly and blond female vampires, both of them staring at me "And of course you know Carlisle," she finished looking back at me. Carlisle looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "Welcome to the family!"


	2. Decisions

**Hey people! Here's another chapter for y'all! So here's the thing, I need some help with ideas on how Edward should react when he finally meet Bella. Should he sit quiet and just stare at her like in the books? Should he decide to drain her, but get dragged away by Emmett? Should he start doing an Irish jig? Please help and Review!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight. I repeat do NOT own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and it will remain like that for years to come.**

Chapter 2 – Decisions

Edward

"F-family?" I stuttered. Vampires don't stutter. Especially me. Everyone just stood there in shock except the little one called Alice. She was practically jumping out of Jasper's arms. Truthfully, I don't know how he's keeping her in place.

"Family!" shouted the beautiful blond vampire called Rosalie. "He," she said, pointing a perfectly manicured finger accusingly at me, "is _not_ part of this family, and never will be! He's not part of anything that involved us! That involves _me_!" she yelled, now standing in front of me.

"Hey, I'm as clueless as you are here!" I said standing face to face with her. I heard a growl coming from my left, but I ignored it. "I just followed Carlisle's scent here! Since I haven't seen him for over a century, I got curious and followed it," I admitted and turned away to face Carlisle. "It was nice seeing you again Carlisle, see you in a couple of centuries," I said. With one last look at the 'family' and turned to run in the direction I came, only there was a pixie in my way. "Uhh, it was nice meeting you Alice, goodbye," and I dashed out of her way and ran into the forest, running as fast as I could.

"Edward!" I heard someone, a female, call out behind me. I stepped up my run even faster when I heard soft footsteps following me. "Edward, wait up!" It was the pixie. _Great._

"What is it Alice?" I sighed as I stopped abruptly and turned to face her. I stared down at her. She's so small. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle and Jasper approaching us, but stopped a couple of meters away. "It was nice meeting you, but I was just passing through. I have…. Stuff….. to do,"

"No Edward. You weren't 'just passing through' and you have no 'stuff' to do. Something brought you here and I know what that is," she said, her eyes pleading with me.

"Yeah, something did bring me here. Food! Just food!" I shouted, getting annoyed now. She doesn't know me. She doesn't know anything about me.

"No," she sighed, "No Edward. You didn't. At first, yeah, you did originally come to Washington for a meal, but when you smelt Carlisle's scent and that _girl's_ scent you followed," she said looking me straight in the eye.

"Hey, how do yo-," but the damn pixie interrupted me again.

"I know a lot, Edward. A lot more than you would actually like me to know. I can see the future. It's not always certain though. The future can always change based on someone's decision, but you are meant to be here. You are meant to be here with us, as a family, as my brother," she said with sisterly love. I've only just met her, but already feel connected to her. Like a brother.

_It's true Edward. Please, at least just give us a chance. We all just want you to give us a chance. Especially Carlisle. He misses you, you know, Edward. As much as he says he doesn't, he does. You're like a son to him._

I saw in her mind that she truly meant what she had just thought. Well with one exception.

"And Rosalie?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "She didn't seem so fond of me."

"She'll get over it. Don't worry," she tapped the side of her head, "I _know_ she will," she said as she lightly giggled. I laughed along with her. I hadn't agreed to stay with them, but I hadn't declined the offer either. I'm quite undecided right now. Thought were spinning around my head and I didn't know what to do. Stay with them and become part of their 'vegetarian family' or run away again and spend endless centuries alone. "Okay, so now that's all over, let's go home. Ugh, and get you changed out of those dreadful clothes. When was the last time you had a nice shower anyway? Oh and….." Alice kept babbling on.

_Edward?_ I looked over at Carlisle who had called me. _Can I speak with you?_

All of a sudden Alice stopped talking and turned to smile at me and Carlisle. "I'll let you two talk first. We'll see you later at the house. Come one Jaz," she said as grabbed Jaspers hand and ran in the direction of the big white house. Carlisle chuckled lightly at his exuberant 'daughter'.

"Is she always like that?" I asked him, breaking the silence between us.

"Unfortunately, yes, but you'll get used to her. She's just a big bundle of energy," he answered. We fell into an uncomfortable silence again. We just stood there motionless. If a human walked past right now, they would think we were statues. "How have you been, Edward?" he said breaking the silence this time.

"Okay. Existing is getting really tiring, though. There's nothing to do anymore. Basically just hunting then running then hunting again," I answered truthfully. "But you're married?" I asked.

"Yes, to my beautiful wife, Esme. You know, I met her a couple of years after…" he trailed off.

"After I left," I finished for him in a monotone.

"Well, yes."

We fell back into the uncomfortable silence yet again. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, a thing I do when I'm stressed.

"I…. I'm sorry Carlisle," I said. He looked at me, his golden eyes staring into my red ones. "I'm sorry I left you. I realise now that you thought you were doing what is right. Although I do appreciate the thought, I can't help but think about the monster I have become."

"You don't have to be a monster," he said simply. He was referring to his animal diet. I sighed.

"I just… All these years I've wondered what would have happened if I stuck with the animal diet," I cringed, "and didn't leave," I really did. Would I have found a mate? You have no idea what its like to be alone for over a century. It's quite……. Boring.

"You'll always have a home with me, Edward. I'm sure the others won't mind having another addition to the Cullen house. We even have a room for you already. I didn't understand at the time when Alice said she needed two bedrooms, but I guess I know now. So what do you say, Edward. Would you give us a chance? I know Esme would be delighted if you'd agree. I'll bet she already considers herself your mother," he said. I didn't know whether to agree or not. I guess I could stay for a while, and if it doesn't work out, I can just leave again, right?

I sighed, once again running my hand through my hair. We stood there, no one moving, for another fifteen minutes. "Okay. I guess I can try it out," I finally decided. Carlisle's face broke into a smile as he walked to wards me. He enveloped me in a manly hug.

"Thankyou, son. Just give us a chance and if you don't like it, you are free to go," he said letting me go but still keeping one hand on my shoulder. "Let's get back to the house and get you settled in," and with that we went flying through the trees towards my future.


End file.
